


Жаль

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Love/Hate, ООС, постканон, страдания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — Я пыталась тебя ненавидеть, — прошептала Эмили. — Я пыталась. Я хотела. И ничего не вышло.





	Жаль

Билли потушила трубку, только увидев ее. Эмили спустилась по шаткой скрипящей лестнице и, увидев Билли, на мгновение застыла, на ее лице промелькнуло что-то неясное, и у Билли обмерло сердце. Она надеялась, что Эмили пришла ее убить.

Билли перемялась с ноги на ногу, не зная, как ее приветствовать. Ей страшно не хотелось говорить. Хотелось просто молча смотреть и ждать удара. Но удара не последовало.

Эмили встала вплотную, ее взгляд обжег Билли лицо.

Эмили смотрела несколько секунд, потом отмерла и резким движением прижалась к Билли, схватила и поцеловала.

Билли сдалась моментально.

Ей этого не хватало. Стало нечем дышать. Билли отмерла, схватила в ответ, рукой из Бездны стиснула ладонь с меткой Чужого, и Эмили прострелило дрожью. Она дрогнула, ахнула, и от этого звука у Билли по спине поползли мурашки. Эмили отстранилась, скосила взгляд вниз, смотря на руку не из этого мира, разомкнула губы, но ничего не спросила и вернула Билли взгляд.

— Я пыталась тебя ненавидеть, — прошептала она. — Я пыталась. Я хотела. И ничего не вышло.

Билли стало нечем дышать, и она низко склонила голову, зажмурившись.

— Мне жаль, — ответила она, и Эмили издала неприятный смешок.


End file.
